(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polylactic acid resin composition, a method for producing a polylactic acid resin composition, and a polylactic acid resin molded article.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, from the standpoint of environmental conservation, resin molded articles that use a biodegradable resin have been investigated for various applications. Among these applications, in the field of housings of electronic products or the like, flame retardancy is required for such resin molded articles.